


Верблюжий нос

by Heidel



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дай Реддингтону палец, и он откусит всю руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верблюжий нос

**Author's Note:**

> **Переводчик:** Heidel  
>  **Бета:** H.G. Wells  
>  **Размер:** драббл  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Реймонд «Рэд» Реддингтон, Элизабет Кин, Дональд Ресслер, Гарольд Купер  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Дай Реддингтону палец, и он откусит всю руку.  
>  **Примечание:** «Верблюжий нос» – английская метафора для обозначения ситуации, когда небольшая, кажущаяся незначительной уступка приводит к куда более значительным и нежелательным последствиям.

Дай Реддингтону палец, и он откусит всю руку.

Хотя и не сразу.

Но как бы далеко всё не зашло, какими бы запутанными не стали их отношения (двойной смысл: «запутанными» ведь означает и «неразрывно связанными», и «безнадежно испорченными»), останется кое-что, за что Лиззи будет сражаться до конца. Это — гнев и гордость маленькой девочки, которой удалось повзрослеть, несмотря на все трудности, девочки, которую вся такая «я-со-всем-могу-справиться-сама» агент Элизабет Кин вспоминает всякий раз, когда дотрагивается до шрама на ладони. Она говорит Куперу, что склонна к нарциссизму; себе она говорит, что у неё есть инстинкты выживания. И она не готова отказываться от них ради кого угодно, тем более, ради Реймонда Реддингтона. Эти инстинкты пробуждаются в ней каждый раз, он произносит её имя мягким, вкрадчивым голосом, словно ожидая от неё большего.

У него вообще нет права чего-либо от неё ждать. Агент Кин не нанималась с ним возиться, и Лиззи претит роль посредника в этой странной сделке, где ФБР проявляет терпимость ради информации Рэда. Её раздражает его комплекс превосходства, который становится еще более невыносим всякий раз, когда Рэд оказывается прав — а это случается слишком часто и вредит самолюбию каждого из них (в особенности — агента Ресслера). У неё вызывает негодование то, как легко он переворачивает с ног на голову всю её жизнь, заставляет сомневаться во всем, что она знает, создает в её жизни новую вселенную — и становится её центром. Лиззи приводит в замешательство его одержимость ею, но в еще большее замешательство приводит осознание, что и она начинает испытывать нечто подобное. 

Вначале она отвечает ему нападками, сперва устными, а затем нападает на него и в буквальном смысле. Купер называет это «покушением на убийство» и, так и быть, Лиззи признает, что чересчур увлеклась. В её оправдание можно сказать, что у неё был _очень_ плохой день, и те самые инстинкты выживания, которые реагируют, когда её семье угрожает опасность — так же, как агент Ресслер (да, снова он) реагирует, когда Рэддингтон в очередной раз оказывается прав, — её инстинкты выживания впрыснули адреналин ей в кровь, оставив только две возможности: драться или бежать. Идея воткнуть ручку ему в шею показалась ей наиболее доходчивым способом объяснить, что не только он может представлять угрозу. К её раздражению, он совсем не проявил страха, хотя по его шее стекали струйки крови, а зубы были крепко стиснуты от боли. Но всё же Лиззи думает, он её понял.

Позже она осознает, что если бы она хотела заставить его испугаться, ей следовало бы воткнуть ручку в свою шею. Способность Рэда терпеть боль аномально высока; однако он настолько не может выносить _её_ боль, что это замечают даже идиоты вроде Ансло Гaррика. Это козырная карта Лиззи, еще не разыгранная, но она всегда останется в игре. Лиззи задается вопросом, как далеко он готов зайти ради её безопасности; однако, даже рассуждая абстрактно, она не хочет знать на него ответ.

Каждое имя, вычеркнутое из списка, означает еще больше смутных намеков о её прошлом, еще больше посеянных в её душе сомнений, еще больше отданной ему территории; она все больше поддается ему в этом запутанном беспорядке, который представляют собой их постоянно меняющиеся отношения. Наконец, где-то между еще одной бессонной ночью рядом с Томом и еще одним днем с Купером, который так явно излучает недоверие всем своим видом, что мог бы просто проорать об этом в громкоговоритель, Лиззи признает, что с Рэдом её связывают гораздо более партнерские отношения, чем с кем-либо из агентов или даже с собственным мужем.

Отношения, разумеется, далекие от совершенства, а также не совсем равноценные: Лиззи рассказывает Рэду больше, чем он рассказывает ей; он любит её больше, чем она его, хотя причина этого по-прежнему остается в том длинном списке вещей, о которых он ей не говорит. Лиз ненавидит его — не столько даже его самого, сколько то, что он перевернул с ног на голову всю её жизнь одним лишь своим появлением. Сначала она ненавидит его яростно и громко, но затем, со временем, лишь изредка, без особого желания, особенно после того, как он исчезает; самое большее, чего ему удается от неё добиться, — это угрюмое разочарование. Но, по крайней мере, у каждого из них есть личная заинтересованность в том, чтобы другой остался жив. Его мотивы неясны, но узнать их не представляется возможным, её же, напротив, очевидны: у него есть ответы, и Лиз хочет получить их, и до тех пор, пока её жизнь снова не обретет смысл, ей нужен Рэд. Он всё разрушил, и это делает его тем, кто может всё починить.

В конце концов, возможно, обоюдное отчаяние не такое уже плохое начало. Напарников в ФБР связывает куда меньшее.


End file.
